The present invention relates to a display panel assembly and, more particularly, to an electroluminescent (hereinafter referred to as "EL") display panel assembly.
The conventional EL display panel assembly comprises an X-Y matrix type EL display element, some integrated circuit (IC) drivers each comprising some shift registers for sending data only in one direction. Output terminals of one of the IC drivers are connected to any one of X-axis electrodes and Y-axis electrodes of the X-Y matrix type EL display element.
In such an arrangement, since the shift register contained in one of the IC drivers functions to send the data in only the one direction, it is necessary that the order of the connections between the output terminals of half of the IC drivers connected and the electrodes be reversed, normally by preparing through-holes in a substrate of the EL display panel assembly.
This prevented improvement of assembly density and a compact EL display panel assembly.
Therefore, it is desired that the EL display panel be assembled as small as possible.